A Man of His Word
by BenoightLangson
Summary: An affair that happened 14 years ago resulted in twins. Will they finally become a family? Noah does not exist in this story.
1. Chapter 1

1 **A/N: This story will probably be a few chapters long. This story takes place now and Justin is still around. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Fourteen years ago, Hank met Olivia at a Police conference. He was married to Camille and had a son, Justin but ended up having an affair with Olivia. That resulted in Stephanie and Michael. Olivia called Hank as soon as she found out and she told him she wanted the babies. Hank told her he'd send her money for them each month. A man of his word, Hank sent Olivia money to support his children. He told Camille and while she was upset with him, she didn't want to keep him from his children. When Justin had found out what his father had done, he was mad. He even went to New York to tell Olivia to stay away from his father. He also had a few choice words for her. Once Justin returned, he and Hank got into it. Hank basically told him not to interfere and it really wasn't his concern. After Camille was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and eventually passed away, Hank's relationship with Justin got worse and he was spending less and less time with the twins. He did still support them financially.

Eight years later, Michael and Stephanie are now 13. Stephanie is the spitting image of Olivia and is a straight A student. Michael on the other hand is the spitting image of Hank and causes Olivia a lot of grief on a regular basis. He could also care less about his grades. It had been a long time since Hank had seen his two youngest children. Olivia had been to Chicago a few times for work and she always gave him updates on them as she always had since they were born. Hank decided he needed to go to New York and went to the Precinct. Olivia was in her office and on the phone with the Principal. As soon as she hung up, she threw her cell phone across the room and nearly hit Hank.

"What did the boy do now?"

"Hank, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I am getting so tired of talking to the Principal. Michael doesn't study and gets into fights. How have you been?"

"I've been ok. I haven't seen or heard from Justin since the blow up we had over you and the twins."

"He and I worked everything out a couple years ago. He apologized for what he said and he has spent time with them. I think he's ready to work things out with you. Steph knows what happened between us and that Camille passed away. She wants to know if we are ever going to be a family. Michael on the other hand is getting more rebellious by the minute. I'm sorry all this happened in the first place."

"It took both of us to make it happen. I know I shouldn't have stayed away from my kids for 8 years but I needed time to sort through my own life."

"Believe me, I understand. I was just hoping it wasn't going to take you 8 years to get your act together."

"If you have moved on, I understand."

"I haven't. I told you that I'd wait as long as I had to. We also got close again those times I came to Chicago."

"Do they know about that?"

"No."

Hank and Olivia started kissing just as Stephanie came in.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess!"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Hank.

"I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, kiddo."

"Are we finally going to be a family?"

"We'll see."

"Where's Mike?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

Then Mike came in and was standing face to face with Hank.

"I see our sperm donor is here."

"Michael, don't talk to your father like that."

"I'll do whatever I damn well want, Olivia."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Whatever you say, Warden."

Stephanie looked at Mike.

"You're such a dumb ass."

"As much as I would love to stay here and enjoy this family reunion, I need to go meet my friends."

"What friends?"

"Shut your mouth, Stephanie!"

"The people you call friends are all losers."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Make me!"

"Don't tempt me. I'm out of here."

"Hold it! You're grounded for 6 weeks."

"I don't think so."

Mike headed out but Hank grabbed him by his coat.

"Sit your ass down right now!"

"It's a little late for you to be acting like my father."

"I don't care what you think of me. You don't talk to your mother like that again."

Mike got up, shoved Hank out of the way and left.

"Where did I go wrong with him? He hates everyone."

Olivia broke down and Hank wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want me to follow him?"

"It won't do any good."

"It's probably more like he hates me and I don't blame him. I wouldn't blame Stephanie if she hated me."

"I don't. Even though we didn't see you, I know you still loved us."

"I did. Why does he hate you so much?"

"I don't even know. He's my son and l love him but I can't handle him anymore. I'm almost thinking about sending him to Military School to shape him up."

Little did Olivia know was that Mike was out in the Squad Room and heard what she said.

"Mom, please don't send me to Military School. I'll be good. I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't know but I'll do anything. I'll even go live with Dad. Just please don't send me away."

"I'll tell you what, if you can get through the remainder of the school year without getting into any fights and you get your grades up, I'll reconsider."

"Deal. Am I still grounded for 6 weeks?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Dad, please don't leave us for 8 years again."

"I'm sorry. It was complicated for me with losing Camille and then I haven't seen or heard from Justin since he turned 18."

"Can we finally be a family?"

"We'll see."

"You don't want to?"

"I do but I have my job in Chicago. I need to figure out if I want to transfer here or retire."

"Do you love Mom?"

"That's complicated."

"It's a yes or no question."

"I know. I shouldn't have done what I did because I was married. It's not like me to do something like that. I knew from the very beginning that your mom was pregnant and once I told Camille what I had done, things weren't the same between us. She was fine with me supporting the two of you financially. I know I should have been a better father to the two of you and took you off your mom's hands during the summers but I didn't want Camille to be reminded that I had been unfaithful to her, which is why I would always come here to see you. Camille understood that and so did your mom."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know it doesn't. After Camille got sick and passed away, your mom and I talked and she knew that I needed to figure things out with my own life, with Justin, with the two of you and with her. Despite everything I had put Camille through, she was still my wife and I loved her whether she felt that way about me or not. I didn't want to throw that all away because of a drunken one night stand. At that time, your mom knew there could never be anything more between us."

"I never wanted him to give up his life with Camille and Justin for the 3 of us. I'm normally not a homewrecker and I never wanted to be. What happened between us just sort of happened and like your dad said, we were drunk. The one thing I wanted more than anything in this world was to be a mother and I wanted to be the best mother I could be to the two of you."

"You and Mom were kissing when I came in though."

"I know we were. The feelings are there but we have a lot to talk about."

"Do you love Dad, Mom?"

"Like he said, the feelings are there."

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"What about us?"

"You two can pick up Chinese or something on the way home."

"Ok."

"Michael, I want you to do your homework."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Steph, make sure he does it."

"I will."

Olivia gave the kids money for dinner and then they left after they hugged their parents.

"I think someone missed his dad. This is the most he has spoken to me in a long time and we really seemed to get through to him."

"Maybe you should have threatened him with Military School when he first started with this behavior."

"That's been since they started Middle School. I think he just got mixed up with the wrong crowd but now I am really hoping he starts taking his school work seriously. I don't expect him to get straight A's like she does but he can do better than mostly D's. They'll be starting high school before we know it. It was hard not having you around them for the last 8 years."

"I'm sure it was. I do love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too. I'm just don't want to get their hopes up if we're not going to be together."

"Hey, I get it but I do want to be around for them now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Olivia got her things and then she and Hank left to head somewhere for dinner. During dinner, they talked for several hours before Hank took her home. Olivia figured the kids would still be up but she wanted Hank to stay the night.

"Hank, stay with me tonight."

"Ok. Do you think they'll be ok with that?"

"It's not like you're a complete stranger to them. They need to get used to the idea of us being together sometime."

"Yeah, true."

He parked in front of her townhouse and then they went in. Olivia looked in on the kids. They were both watching TV in their rooms, so she and Hank went into her bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Hank got up and put his boxers on and decided to make breakfast for everyone. He went downstairs and found something to make. Olivia got up not too long after he did and put Hank's shirt on before joining him downstairs.

"Smells good. I love when you cook for me."

"I love cooking for you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing but they hadn't noticed that the kids had come downstairs.

"Doesn't it look like Dad spent the night?"

"It sure does. That must have been some dinner last night."

"We need to tell the two of you something."

"Ok."

"You know the times that I have gone to Chicago for work?"

"Yeah."

"I've been with your dad then. We decided that we do want to be a family but like he told the two of you yesterday, he doesn't know if he wants to transfer here or retire, so he does need to think about that."

"You two were sneaking around behind our backs?"

"Pretty much. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes. We want you and Dad together. We always have."

"Watch the stove. I need to get something out of my jacket."

Hank went to get something out of his jacket, while Stephanie watched the stove. Hank came back and then Stephanie shut the stove off. He got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank got up, put the ring on Olivia's finger and kissed her.

"It's about time, you two!"

Both kids hugged their parents and then they all had breakfast together before they got ready for their day. The next few days, they spent together as a family before Hank went back to Chicago.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own. Erin is still in Chicago.**

A little over a month had passed since Hank had been in New York and had proposed to the mother of his children. The kids were off on Spring Break, so Olivia decided to bring them to Chicago for a week. Hank knew they were coming, so he was planning to take the entire week off but what he didn't know was that Olivia had contacted Justin as well. He was planning on heading to Chicago to see his dad for the first time in a long time. They had a lot of catching up to do. When Olivia and the kids arrived in Chicago, they went to get their luggage and Hank was there to meet them.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, you two."

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, yourself."

The kids hugged Hank and then Olivia kissed him. They took their luggage and walked to his SUV, so he could drive home. When they arrived, Hank took everyone upstairs and showed them where they'd be sleeping. Olivia already knew her way around Hank's house, so she took her things into Hank's bedroom and was laying on the bed when Hank came in.

"How is everything going?"

"Actually, I haven't had a call from the Principal about any fights since the last time you were in New York. Michael has really been studying hard and applying himself. It's like he's a completely different kid."

"That's great. I told Olinsky, Platt and Lindsay you were coming. They're really the only ones that know about the twins and about us."

"Fin was happy when I told him we were engaged. He said it was about time. I want to get married this summer."

"Ok."

"Are you ok with that?"

"That's fine."

They started kissing and then the doorbell rang, so Hank went down to answer it. It was Justin.

"Justin."

"Hey, Dad. This is my wife, Olive and our son, Daniel. He'll be 3 soon. This is my dad, Hank."

"It's nice to meet you, Hank."

"You too."

"Daniel, this is your grandpa. Can you say hi?"

"Hi."

"Hey. You're a handsome little guy."

"Thank you."

Olivia and the twins came downstairs.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey."

"So, Dad, when do we get to meet the people you work with?"

"While you're here we can go over to the District. I'll show you around the city as well."

"Cool. Hey, Daniel."

"Hi."

"Are you staying here?"

"No. We got a hotel room. We knew Olivia and the twins were going to be here. We're here until Sunday."

"Ok."

"We need to talk though."

"Yeah, I know we do."

"Why don't we take Daniel upstairs?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Stephanie and Mike took Daniel upstairs.

"I know you're probably still pissed at me."

"Actually, I'm not. I finally decided to clear the air with Olivia a couple years ago because I said some awful and hurtful things to her when I first found out what happened. I just can't understand why you cheated on Mom because you are one of the most loyal people I know."

"There's no excuse for what I did. We were drunk and it happened. I could have pretended nothing happened, not had anything to do with my kids and not told your mom. I made a mistake that could have cost me my marriage. It took your mom a while to forgive me but not too long before she died, she said she forgave me and wanted me to be a part of their lives. Up until a little over a month ago, I hadn't seen them in 8 years but in that time, Olivia had come here for work several times."

"Olivia told me that. It took me a while to be able to forgive you. Mom told me before she died that I need to forgive you for all this and she also wanted me to apologize to Olivia for what I said. I did that and I have spent time getting to know Stephanie and Mike. Now I am trying to work on my relationship with you. I want my son to know his grandfather."

"I think the problem is that we're both stubborn and we both said some things we didn't mean. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too and you're right, we both said a lot we didn't mean."

"I heard you're getting married again."

"I am. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. You should be happy and the twins deserve to have their parents together and now that I have gotten to know Olivia a little better, she's not so bad."

"Thanks. You're not so bad either."

"She wants to get married this summer. We haven't really decided what we're doing yet. I think I'm leaning towards retiring and moving to New York."

"Well, the kids and I have been talking and they would be ok with moving here."

"They're in 7th grade. I don't want to take them away from their friends. If they were in 8th grade and about to start high school, maybe but I can't ask them to do that."

"Mike is the one that wants to. Steph is ok with it and knows she can go to New York to visit her friends."

Stephanie came downstairs and whispered something into Olivia's ear.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"What's wrong?"

"Female problems."

"That's not my department."

Olive pulled something out of her purse.

"Does this work?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'm not familiar enough with the area to even go get you something."

"I can call Erin."

"I can run out. I saw a Walgreens not too far away."

"Thanks, Olive."

"No problem."

"Let me go to the bathroom and I'll go with you."

"Ok."

Stephanie went to the bathroom and then she and Olive went to Walgreens.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"A year. It's all part of her growing up."

"Yeah, I know. I had to deal with Erin. She interested in boys yet?"

"She has one she kind of likes. He asked her to the Valentine's Dance. He's a good kid. I'm very hesitant about her dating because of what I do for a living but he seems to understand that."

"Is Mike interested in girls yet?"

"He took one of Steph's friends to the Valentine's Dance and he kind of likes her. I worry about him too because I know how teenagers can be but they both seem to understand what I do for a living. I told Michael that I don't want him to ever be a suspect in one of my cases. They also know about what happened to me when William Lewis had me. The twins have been a lot closer since Mike decided to get his act together. Speaking of dances, their school has a Daddy/Daughter Dance and she really wants to go. It would mean so much to her if her daddy would take her."

"Just let me know when it is."

"I will. I'll check the calendar and let you know

"His grades any better?"

""Yes. He's had several tests recently that he got B's on. He was really proud of himself. I still think a lot of it was because he was looking for attention and he missed having his dad in his life. I think someone else missed his dad too."

"She's right. I did. I joined the Army because I figured I could use a little discipline."

"Olivia was having so many problems with Mike that she was considering sending him to Military School to get his act together. He decided to shape up on his own. I'm proud of you. I know I didn't say that too often."

"Thanks, Dad. Let me know when the wedding is."

"I will. I want you to be a part of this. I want all of us to be a family."

"I do too if there's still a place for me in your life."

"There is. You'll always be my firstborn. I want you to establish a relationship with Olivia and the twins."

"I want that too."

Olivia got up and went upstairs to check on the boys. They were both sound asleep. She took a picture, went to the bathroom and then went back downstairs. She sat back down next to Hank and showed him the picture.

"Show that to Justin."

Olivia handed Justin her phone.

"That's cute. Can you sent it to me?"

"Sure.

Olivia sent Justin the picture and then Olive and Stephanie returned.

"We need to get Daniel to bed."

"He fell asleep with Mike."

Justin showed Olive the picture.

"That is too cute."

"Let him stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"He'll be fine."

"I'm going to head up to bed."

"Ok. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and Stephanie and hugged Justin and Olive before heading up to get ready for bed. She got into bed and waited for Hank.

"We're going to go. If Daniel gets whiny, call us and we'll come get him."

"We should be fine."

"Ok."

Justin and Olive hugged Hank and Stephanie and then they left.

"Your mom tells me there's a boy you kind of like."

"Yeah, kind of. He's not a jerk like a lot of guys are. He became friends with Mike."

"You mom also said that Mike wants to move here and you'd be ok with that."

"Yeah, I would. Mom said I can go back to see my friends and I guess that would also mean Jared."

"I can move to New York. It doesn't bother me either way. The townhouse is bigger than my house and I really don't want to take you away from your friends."

"Honestly, I don't care where we live as long as we're a family. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"We have a dance coming up and it's a Daddy/Daughter Dance. I was wondering if you could take me."

"I would love to."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Hank wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her forehead. They talked for a while and ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Olivia had fallen asleep but woke up and realized Hank wasn't in bed. She got up and went downstairs. She saw Hank and Stephanie asleep in the sofa. She covered them with a blanket, kissed both their foreheads and went back up to bed. Daniel woke up and needed to go to the bathroom, so he woke Mike up and he took him. Mike put Daniel back to bed and went to get some water from the kitchen. He saw Hank and Stephanie sleeping on the sofa. He went back upstairs and noticed Daniel was not in bed. He went looking for him and noticed he had crawled into bed with Olivia. He decided to join them, so he got into bed next to Daniel and fell asleep. Stephanie woke up and went up to go to the bathroom. She changed for bed because she was still in her clothes and then she got into bed with Olivia and the boys. Olivia woke up again and noticed the bed had been taken over by the kids, so she got up and went downstairs. Hank was awake, so she snuggled with him.

"They all got into bed with me. I didn't come here to sleep in the same bed with my kids."

"I know you didn't."

Hank kissed Olivia, wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. During the next couple days, they all spent as much time as they could with Justin, Olive and Daniel before they left and Erin came over as well.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am figuring on one more chapter after this. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank was looking forward to spending time with his fiancée and their children. They had breakfast and then once everyone was ready, Hank was planning to take them to the District. When they arrived, they went in.

"Morning, Hank."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Oh, my! They're so grown up."

"They are. Trudy, this is Stephanie and Michael. This is Sergeant Trudy Platt."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then Erin came downstairs.

"Hey, guys."

"Erin!"

Both Stephanie and Mike gave Erin a hug.

"You ready to meet the rest of the squad?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank and Olivia, along with Erin, took them upstairs. The first person they saw was Al.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, Hank."

"This is Stephanie and Michael."

"Hey, you two. I'm Alvin Olinsky, Hank's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Hank, she's beautiful like her mom."

"She sure is."

"He definitely looks like you."

"Yeah. Poor kid."

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

"We didn't know Lieutenant Benson had kids."

"Actually, they're not just hers. This is Stephanie and Michael. This is Antonio Dawson, Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess and Hailey Upton."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Everyone looked between Hank and Mike.

"Are you their dad?"

"Yep."

"How old are they?"

"13."

"I thought you were married."

"I was."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Enough with the questions! Yes, I cheated on my wife. It's not something I'm proud of. Olivia and I had a drunken one night stand that resulted in these two. I have been financially supporting them since they were born. I told Camille about what had happened and that it had resulted in children. She wasn't happy but we still stayed together. She wanted me to be a part of their lives. Justin had a fit when he found out about what happened. Up until a few days ago, I hadn't seen Justin since he turned 18, which is the same year Camille died. He worked things out with Olivia and the kids before he did with me. I would go to New York to see them mainly because I didn't want to keep reminding Camille of what I had done. After Camille died, I told Olivia that I needed time to get my life together. I didn't see my kids for 8 years and that was my own fault. I still sent money and I still obviously saw Olivia because she's been here for work a few times. She still gave me updates and pictures just like she always had. Olivia and I got close again when she was here for work but we never told them that until recently. On my last trip to New York, which was over a month ago, I proposed to Olivia and she said yes. We're getting married sometime this summer. I'm actually planning to retire and move to New York to be with them."

"I thought we were also considering the 3 of us moving here."

"Steph really doesn't want to leave her friends and her school right now."

"Why does Stephanie always get everything she wants? You love her more than me."

"That's not true."

"Like hell it's not!"

"Michael, calm down. I screwed up by choosing not to be around for the two of you for the last 8 years. If you want to be pissed at someone, then be pissed at me."

"I'm pissed because Stephanie always gets her way."

"You told me that you were finally feeling like you were fitting in with my group of friends. I thought you liked Lacey."

"I do."

"She likes you too."

"I guess I'm just afraid that if we don't come here, we won't have Dad in our lives."

"Mike, that's not true. Yes, I've made mistakes but I took responsibility for you and your sister. I do regret the last 8 years. Your mom could have chosen to move on with someone else and I would have had to accept that person in your lives."

"She didn't want anyone else."

"I know she didn't. I'm glad she chose to wait for me."

"You cheated on Camille, so does that mean you'll cheat on Mom too?"

"Of course not. I screwed up big time when I cheated on Camille and normally I wouldn't do something like that. Believe me, I felt guilty about it for a long time because I had hurt Camille in a way that I had promised I'd never do. I knew I could never be a big part of your lives because I was still with Camille but at least I wanted to be in your lives the best I could. If Camille had decided she wanted a divorce, I would have had a decision to make but she never told me she wanted a divorce. I don't know when I actually fell in love with your mother. I'm not actually sure why she fell in love with me anyway."

"I've had one night stands and some of them I was drunk but only one resulted in the one thing I have wanted more than anything. I never really met 'the one'. When I first found out I was pregnant, I thought about what had happened that night. I do remember we both woke up the next morning surprised as to what had happened and then you told me that you were married. I hated myself because I never wanted to be that woman. Unfortunately, I was that woman. I kept telling myself that I was going to be a better mother to my kids than my mom was to me. My mom was a drunk and physically and verbally abusive. Deep down I knew that there was a chance that we would probably never be together. I fell in love with you anyway because you were the one that made me a mother. I did have other men ask me out and they knew about these two. I always said no because I know how charming my children can be especially Michael."

"We would have been ok if you had gone out with Trevor. I still can't believe that IAB guy asked you out after he put you, Uncle Elliot, Uncle Nick and Aunt Amanda through so much over the years."

"That never would have happened. I'm also not sure I could have gone out with Trevor."

"He's nice though and really handsome."

"That dude is tall."

"He is sure is. You two were 6 when you first met him."

"We know."

Olivia told them about when she was charged for a murder she didn't commit.

"That's nice and then he asked you out years later?"

"Yep."

"You had a one night stand with that Brian guy, right?"

"Yeah. He was never really my type."

"Mike, did she go out with any of these guys?"

"Nope. I take my job as man of the house very seriously."

"Good. When did that IAB guy ask you out?"

"After I was held hostage a couple years ago. I already had you in my life again, so I told him I was already in a relationship."

"I don't think I would have wanted him in my kids' lives."

"Your son took care of that."

"That's my boy."

"Steph didn't like him either."

"No way! He's so creepy. Mom, does Dad know about that other incident?"

"Yes."

"If I had known about that sooner, I could have gone out there to help look for you or at least I could have been with my kids. Maybe if I hadn't been so damn selfish, I could have been there for my kids when they needed me the most."

"I don't blame you for this and neither do they. Fin said he thought about calling you but he knew that you were trying to get your life back on track and needed time. He told me that after they found me and I said you probably would have gone out there."

"Yeah, I would have and you know that. I probably needed something like that to help me realize that I should have been thinking about my children and not myself."

"We understand. Believe me. Stop blaming yourself for not coming out there. Fin made the choice not to call you. I would have loved for you to have been the one to find me. That way he wouldn't have taken me again. I know you would have ended him right then and there. Elliot, my former partner would have done the same thing if he had still been around. I am just so grateful that they weren't around when Lewis took me. Who knows what he would have done to Stephanie? I never wouldn't have forgiven myself if he had done to her what he did to me or worse, he could have raped her. That is my biggest fear. If something had happened to me, they would have had to come live with you."

"I know.

Olivia ended up telling everyone about what had happened with Lewis and none of them could believe it. Stephanie broke down and buried her face in Hank's chest.

"Oh, wow! We're sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"Are you two in any sports?"

"I played basketball and I'm in track right now."

"Mom wouldn't let me play a sport until I got my grades up. Maybe next year. I can be pretty aggressive sometimes and I love to fight."

"He's a Voight alright."

Hank gave Antonio a look.

"I have a Boxing Gym. You should come see me while you're here and I can teach you to box. I have been trying to talk your dad into learning too but he said no."

"Come on, Dad! Do this with me."

"I don't need to learn to box."

"Hank, you don't get any physical activity."

"Yes, I do."

"Doing what?"

"I'm in a relationship."

"Yeah, and?"

"Trust me, there has been some sort of physical activity going on in Dad's bedroom the last few nights. It sounds like they're both getting a workout."

Both Hank and Olivia turned bright red and gave Stephanie a funny look.

"Stephanie Olivia!"

"Good one, Sis!"

Mike and Stephanie high fived each other.

"Now we know why her bedroom is so far away from ours, which is how we didn't know Dad was there the last time he came to visit."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Michael Henry, that's not funny."

"I thought it was."

"He is most definitely a Voight!"

"Where are you two planning to go on your honeymoon?"

"It all depends on if they're coming with us."

"I hope not. I've been with them pretty much every day for the last 13 years."

"Dad, can we have a talk with you?"

"Sure. Step into my office."

Hank took the kids into his office and shut the door.

"We think Mom would love to go to Paris. She mentioned that is her dream vacation."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Sure."

Hank and the kids walked out of his office.

"Antonio, is your sister working today?"

"Yep. She would love to meet them."

"Good. Call me when you're done here and I'll bring Mike down to the Gym."

"Ok."

"Can Erin stay with us when you two are on your honeymoon?"

"That's up to Erin."

"I'll see what I can do. Ok?"

"Ok."

Stephanie and Mike hugged Erin and then the 4 of them left to head over to the fire station. When they arrived, they got out of Hank's SUV and went in.

"Hey, Sarge. What's going on?"

"Not much."

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Please call me Olivia."

"Ok."

"This is Stephanie and Michael."

"This is Chief Wallace Boden, Captain Matt Casey, Lieutenant Kelly Severide, Gabby Dawson, who's the Paramedic in Charge, Matt's wife and Antonio's sister, Sylvie Brett, Joe Cruz, Christopher Herrmann, Capp, Tony, Stella Kidd, Randall McHolland or Mouch, who's Trudy's husband and Brian Zvonecek or Otis."

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

Hank explained everything to them and then everyone except Chief Boden took Stephanie and Mike around the station.

"Are you going to be leaving us, Hank?"

"More than likely. Olivia wants to get married this summer. Mike wants to move here and Stephanie doesn't care. I don't want to take them away from their friends and their school. If they were ready to start high school, it would be a good time to move them."

"What grade are they in?"

"7th."

"Well, good luck to both of you."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"I plan on inviting all of you to the wedding."

"How big is the wedding going to be?"

"I asked Erin to be my Maid of Honor and I also want Amanda Rollins to be one of my Bridesmaids. I think Hank wants to ask Al to be his Best Man and he asked Justin to be in it as well. The twins will be in it and Hank's grandson, Daniel will be the Ring Bearer and hopefully Amanda's daughter, Jesse, will be the Flower Girl."

"Where is this going to be?"

"I'm looking into Central Park. There are some really beautiful areas and I thought it would be perfect. I know it books up fast and we got engaged over a month ago. I said I'd have the wedding in the middle of the week if I had to. The person I contacted told me that she would let me know what was available."

"We could wait, you know."

Olivia's phone rang, so she went to take the call. After she was done, she came back.

"That was the person I contacted. There is an availability on September 15th, which is still technically summer. I told her to book it."

"Well, here's what I could do. I could work until the end of August and then that'll give me a couple weeks to move out there and get settled before the wedding. They're back in school by then, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

Everyone came back over to where they were.

"September 15th."

"For what?"

"The wedding."

"Did you get Central Park?"

"I did. I just need to get a hold of some of my friends that I haven't seen in a while like Casey, Alex and Nick."

"Uncle Elliot?"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"You never know. Are you going to see if you can get Grandpa Don to walk you down the aisle?"

"Definitely."

"I hope you'll invite Uncle Munch."

"You know I will."

"Who's doing the ceremony?"

"I do know a lot of Judges, so I'm sure I can get one of them to do it."

"That works. Let me call Justin, so he knows."

"Ok."

Hank called Justin but got his voicemail, so he left him a message telling him when the wedding was going to be. Everyone got a call, so they had to leave. Hank, Olivia and the kids left and went to grab a bite to eat before Hank showed them around the city. Olivia, Erin and Stephanie went looking for dresses. The Bridal Store they ended up finding something Olivia liked for herself and her attendants also had a store in Manhattan, so could go back there with Amanda and Jesse.

Before they knew it, it was Sunday and Olivia and the kids had to head back to New York. Hank didn't want to let them go any more than Olivia and the kids wanted to go. He and Olivia spent most of the morning and the previous night making love, since the kids wanted to stay at Erin's. Erin brought the kids back to Hank's and went with them to the airport. When they arrived, everyone got out of the SUV and Hank got their suitcases out of the back, while Erin said her goodbyes. Erin hugged the kids and then she hugged Olivia.

"Take care of him for us, Erin."

"I will."

"Erin, think about staying with us when Mom and Dad go on their honeymoon."

"I will. Let us know if you have any Friday or weekend track meets and we'll try to come out to cheer you on."

"Dad said the same thing."

Hank joined them with the suitcases.

"What did I say?"

"Erin told me to let you know if I have any Friday or weekend track meets and you'll come out to cheer me on."

"Yes, I did say that. Don't forget to let me know when that dance is."

"I will. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Hank and gave him a big hug.

"Michael, behave yourself."

"I will. Thanks for taking me to Antonio's Gym and hanging out with me."

"Pretty soon we'll be able to hang out together all the time."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Keep working on getting your grades up."

"I will. I promise. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Hank gave Mike a hug and then he wrapped his arms around Olivia. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either. 5 more months and I'll be there with you all the time."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they went inside to get checked in, while Hank and Erin headed back.

"You know something, Hank."

"What?"

"I'm glad you two are finally together. I know what you've been going through for the last 13 years and I know how much you wanted to be in their lives ever since Camille died."

"It's been hard."

"What would have happened if Camille had never gotten sick and died?"

"I don't know. I'm glad she was able to forgive me and I'm glad Justin has as well. I'm happy that he decided to clear the air with Olivia and that he wants to be a part of the kids' lives. Maybe if Camille had still been around, I would have decided to bring them around and eventually introduce them to her."

"I think a part of her wanted to meet them. She confided in me a lot after what happened. She said she would have understood if you wanted to leave her for Olivia."

"At the time I didn't. A part of me just wanted to forget that night ever happened, so I could go on with my life with Camille, you and Justin. I broke my marriage vows to her and that was something I promised her I would never do. I have never felt so guilty about anything in my whole life. As hard as Camille and I tried to have another baby after Justin was born, we were never successful in the 3 years we tried. He was about 2 when we started trying. She blamed herself for our daughter's death. I didn't want to rub in the fact that I had had an affair with someone else and that resulted in a set of healthy twins. I had finally gotten the little girl I had always wanted. I've already missed so much of them growing up and I need to make up for basically the entire thing even though I was there as much as I could be until Camille died. I have always been a lousy father."

"Who told you that?"

"Justin."

"He can be an idiot sometimes himself. It seems like he's grown up a lot since he became a father though."

"Yeah, it does. Olive seems nice."

"Yes, she does. Daniel is a troublemaker just like his grandpa."

"He is but it really melted my heart when he called me 'Papa'. He really seemed to take to Olivia too. Are you going to be ok with me leaving Chicago?"

"I have put a lot of thought into this. You're my family and have been since I was 15. I absolutely adore Liv and I love the twins. I want to put in for a transfer to Liv's Unit. I wanted to talk to you about it before I talked to Liv. I want to be where my family is. I didn't want to say anything to Steph and Mike and get their hopes up about it and have it fall through. I know Liv has been short-handed for a while and I love working with them."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

Hank continued driving home and once he arrived at the house, he and Erin got out of the SUV. He hugged Erin and then invited her to stay for dinner. Olivia texted Hank shortly before they took off to tell him she loved him and that she enjoyed their time together as a family. She also said she missed him already. Hank replied back that he loved and missed them too. It would only be 5 months and they would be together forever.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next several months went quickly. Hank officially retired at the end of August and moved to New York to be with his family. Erin's transfer had been approved, so she was now officially living in New York as well. For the time being, Erin was living with them. Hank had made arrangements to take Olivia to Paris for their honeymoon. The day before the wedding, Olivia and her squad were at the Precinct just about ready to call it a day.

"So, Liv, tomorrow is the big day."

"I know. I can't wait."

Then Don came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Don."

"Liv, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. I have waited so long for this to happen."

"I know you have. Were you able to get a hold of Elliot?"

"I tried. Nick is coming in though and Casey and Alex will be here too. Judge Donnelly is doing the wedding."

"Where is the honeymoon going to be?"

"He won't tell me and neither will the twins. He asked if I had a passport."

Then Justin, Olive and Daniel came in. Daniel ran over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Gramma!"

"Hey, Sweetie!"

"Where's Papa?"

"He's at home."

"Don, this is my stepson, Justin, his wife, Olive and their son, Daniel. This is Don Cragen, my former Captain."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I take it you know where your dad is taking me on our honeymoon."

"Yep. You're probably the only one in the family that doesn't know."

"Ugh!"

"You'll like it though."

"I better."

"Liv, give Voight some credit. He wanted to make is special for you and I think he did that. You gonna save a dance for me?"

"Yes, Fin. I will have at least one dance with all the guys I have worked with over the years."

"Is Munch coming?"

"He said he wouldn't miss it."

Hank and the twins came in with a surprise for Olivia. When Daniel saw Hank, he gave him a hug.

"Mom, look who we found."

"El!"

"Hey."

"You're here?"

"I am. You didn't think I'd miss this moment, did you?"

"With you, who knows?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Hank knew I was coming all along and so did these two. Justin, it's good to see you."

"You too."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"He and Dickie have gotten to be good friends. They're in the Army together. Kathy and I went down to see him a few months ago and Justin made sure I knew about the wedding."

"It was actually Dickie that got me to come here to talk to you a couple years ago."

"He's a little wiser now but he can still be a pain in the ass."

"Is Kathy here?"

"She is. She's at the hotel."

"Did you bring Eli?"

"No, we did not. Lizzie is back at home since graduating from college, so we left her in charge of her brother. I'm glad to see you two finally got together."

"I am too."

"He didn't see the twins for quite a while?"

"Yeah. He had a lot he had to deal with after Camille passed. He didn't see them but we still kept in touch. I went to Chicago a few times for work and we were together then but I never told them that."

"How many years did he not see them?"

"8 years. He's made up for it though."

"I can't believe how grown up they are."

"They're teenagers. Can you believe that?"

"Nope."

"They also just started 8th grade."

"Now I'm feeling old. They were just little squirts when I last saw them. We need to catch up."

"We do."

"Are you two available for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"That's fine. Why don't you two come over?"

"I'll call Kathy and check."

Elliot called Kathy to see if she wanted to go to dinner at Hank and Olivia's. She agreed and then he hung up."

"She said it was fine."

"Here is our address. Justin are the 3 of you staying with us?"

"If it's ok. If not, we can go to a hotel."

"It's fine."

After Olivia introduced Elliot to Erin, Rollins and Carisi, everyone left and went wherever they were going. Hank started dinner, while Justin, Olive and Daniel got settled. The twins did their homework, while Erin and Olivia both took a shower. Justin had gone into the kitchen to help Hank and Olive was reading a story to Daniel. The doorbell rang, so Olive went to answer it.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hi Mrs. Stabler. Come on in."

"Thank you."

Elliot and Kathy walked in just as Olivia was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Kathy."

"Hey, Olivia. It's great to see you."

"You too."

Kathy gave Olivia a hug and Elliot hugged her too.

"Liv, this place is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Believe it or not, it's big enough for our whole family. Erin is living with us for now and then Justin and Olive have their own room and Daniel has his own space as well. We have 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. I bought this place a few years ago when they were 10 because we completely outgrew the apartment we were living in. I bought it right after I took the Lieutenant's exam."

"I can't believe you're a Lieutenant."

"Some days, I can't either."

Olivia took Elliot and Kathy and showed them around. Hank left Justin in the kitchen and then he joined them. He went up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Kathy, this is Hank. Hank, this is Elliot's wife, Kathy."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"He's the twins' father?"

"Yes. I became the person I never wanted to be and that was the other woman in someone's marriage. After it happened, I was a mess but I'm glad I got pregnant. Not that I wanted to take him away from his family. We got drunk and it happened. He could have told me that he was married. He didn't wear a ring either."

"I never did with Camille but I did agree to wear one now."

"Were you in any other relationships while you waited for Hank to get his act together?"

"I had guys ask me out. I almost went out with Trevor Langan. The kids liked him."

"I think you have secretly always felt something for Langan. I'd see the way you two would look at each other every time he came in to represent some lowlife."

"Yeah, I know. He even said he wanted to ask me out when I was pregnant. He would have supported us. I told him I appreciated it but their father was financially supporting them and still was even when he wasn't in their lives for 8 years. You know better than anyone what I was like when I was pregnant."

"Oh yeah. You were even feistier than you normally were. I think Fin, Munch, Cragen and I were even more protective of you during that time."

"That's true. I really screwed up that night."

"We both did. I wouldn't have blamed Camille if she had filed for a divorce after I did what I did."

"I would have been ok if she had wanted to get to know them."

"I wasn't going to force the issue. Justin's twin sister was a stillborn and then she had miscarried several times. I didn't want to rub her nose in my indiscretion because I fathered two healthy babies with someone else."

"It's weird that you fathered fraternal twins with two different women."

"I know. I was just glad Stephanie was healthy. I don't know if I could have dealt with losing another child."

"She had you wrapped around her little finger from the moment she came into the world and you met her for the first time. I do see a lot of similarities between Michael and his older brother."

"They can both be a pain in the ass."

"Justin is a good kid."

"He has changed now that he's a dad and in the Army."

Justin told everyone that dinner was ready and then they all ate. Olivia ended up telling Elliot about what happened with William Lewis and that Tucker had even asked her out but Michael wouldn't allow it. After everyone ate, Stephanie and Mike helped clean up, while everyone else talked. Elliot and Kathy left and everyone went to bed.

The next morning, everyone got up and had breakfast. Olivia, Erin, Amanda, Stephanie and Jesse went to get their hair and nails done. The guys got ready and left before they got back. Amanda brought her and Jesse's clothes, so they could change at Hank and Olivia's with everyone else. Once they were ready and Don arrived, they headed to Central Park where the guests were already arriving. Fin, Carisi, Nick, Rafael, Elliot and Munch were the first ones to see Olivia when she arrived.

"Liv, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

"It sure took you long enough."

"Yeah, I know."

"This cannot be Stephanie. She looks too grown up."

"Thanks, Uncle Munch."

"She's beautiful just like her mom."

"Thanks, Uncle Nick."

"Nick, have you met Elliot?"

"Yeah. Fin introduced us."

"Good."

"Liv, I'm glad you and Voight are finally doing this."

"I am too. We all have a better relationship with Justin."

"That's great."

Justin found Olivia.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

Justin and Olivia went to find a place to sit down and talk.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this in private."

Justin handed the gift to Olivia and then she opened it.

"Justin, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"Of course I do."

Olivia put her necklace on.

"It's from Erin, the twins and me. I know I've been an ass to you but I was hurt by what Dad did."

"I know. If I had known he was married, I wouldn't have allowed it to happen. He didn't tell me he was married until the next morning. I could have pretended that nothing happened and not told him I was pregnant but I felt he had the right to know about it. Not that I wanted him to leave her for me because I didn't. I appreciate that he financially supported them even when he chose not to be a part of their lives. Even if she hadn't gotten sick, I would have been ok if he wanted to introduce them to both of you and have you be a part of their lives. It was his decision not to do that."

"Yeah, my mom and I had a long talk about this whole thing. Did you and my mom ever meet?"

"No."

"My mom was the best. She told me that she forgave Dad for what he did and I should too. Dad and I never had the best relationship. When I came out here and we talked, I knew I wanted to be more involved with Mike and Steph since I missed out on being a part of their lives growing up."

"They missed out on a lot by not having their big brother around. Erin has accepted them from Day 1. When he came to see them, she would come with him, so they have known her since early on. I want the 3 of you to be a big part of each other's lives but that also means you and I have to be a part of each other's lives as well."

"I'm ok with that. Just promise me you'll take care of him, ok?"

"You know I will."

Justin hugged Olivia and then they went to get ready for the wedding to start. Stephanie, Amanda, Erin and Jesse and Daniel went down the aisle and then Don brought Olivia down on his arm. Hank could not believe how beautiful she looked. They smiled at each other but started to become emotional as they joined hands and exchanged vows and rings. They were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. At that moment, there was no one happier to hear that than Michael and Stephanie were. Before Hank and Olivia headed back up the aisle, Mike and Stephanie hugged their parents as did Justin and Erin. Everyone headed up the aisle and the photographer took pictures, including one of the entire family. Hank and Olivia talked to everyone there before going to their table to eat. After dinner and the toasts, everyone started dancing. Hank and Olivia had the first dance and then Hank danced with Erin and Stephanie, while Olivia danced with Justin and Mike. Daniel and Jesse attempted to dance with each other. Olivia danced with Don, Munch, Elliot, Nick, Fin, Carisi, Rafael and Trevor, while Hank danced with Amanda, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Kathy, Eileen, Rita, Olive and even Judge Donnelly. They rested for a while and danced with the group from Chicago. Olivia had wandered off to the same place she had gone to talk to Justin and Hank had followed her. He sat down next to her and laced their fingers together.

"You ok?"

"I'm good. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, I know. Our flight leaves tonight, so you can sleep on the plane."

"So, are you still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"I can tell you. We are going to Paris."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah, I did. Our children told me that was your dream vacation, so I wanted to make that dream come true. That's where we are spending the first week of our new life together."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they went to say goodbye to everyone. They took the limo to the townhouse. They went up to their bedroom to change but they ended up making love first. Once they were dressed, they grabbed their luggage and the limo took them to the airport. They got checked in and went to the gate to wait for their flight. Once they boarded the plane and it took off, Olivia fell asleep on her husband's shoulder. Occasionally Hank would look at his sleeping wife and see a smile on her face. They had been through a lot in time they had known each other. Neither of them figured they would even be a family after their drunken one night stand over 14 years ago but once they found their way back into each other's lives, they knew it would be forever.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions for any stories (either new ones or something for my Benson & Voight One Shot series), I am always looking for ideas. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
